Sacarlo todo de una vez
by Cielo de lagartos
Summary: Para el Reto: ¡Al Capitolio en aerodeslizador! del foro Hasta El Final De La Pradera. Se tienen el uno al otro para soportarlo.


**Sacarlo todo de una vez**

Vivimos en una burbuja, sin pensar en las miserables vidas de los demás. Mientras tú vivas no importa que el otro muera. Mientras tú te bañes no importa que el otro no tenga un vaso de agua. Mientras tú ves un reality ellos no dan su vida, se las arrancan. Es increíble cómo las personas juegan con otras por diversión, me encantaría verlas ahí, sufriendo.

Pensamos que todos tienen el pelo de extravagantes colores y hablan de cosas huecas como ropa y deportes (muy parecido a Estados Unidos, como se llamaba Panem antes).

Cinna se sentó en el sillón junto a Portia, pero ella no se movió un centímetro.

-¿Quieres?- tenía un plato en cada mano. Una de las maravillas del Capitolio era que podías comer hasta hartarte. Terminabas tu pudín y a los 30 segundos aparecía otro. Ojalá en todos lados fuera así.

-No.

-Podemos ir a Londys- buscó una manera de alegrarla-, oí que te dan bebidas gratis y a la tercera vez que vomites te regalan el vaso.

-¿Por qué no? Lo que más quiero-explotó- es salir de fiesta y actuar como estúpida igual hago siempre.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- se levantó de pronto.

-Hubo otro enfrentamiento ayer. La cabaña de la familia de Rue parece queso cheedar porque Peeta quiso ayudarlos. No podemos seguir así, no es justo.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¿Voy, me quejo y que me maten?- sonó egoísta pero la verdad ¿qué hubieras dicho tú?

-Eres…eres…-se agarró el cabello y giró sobre sus pies tratando de contener la calma- un típico capitoliano, no piensas más allá de tu propio bien. Y los demás pueden irse al carajo ¿verdad?

-No me conoces. No te pongas -cerró los ojos lentamente- a hablar de lo que no sabes.

-Eres imposible- bufó.

-Escogiste el trabajo incorrecto. Vamos a sufrir esto cada año, así que vete acostumbrando.

_-No todos podemos ser tan duros como tú, entiéndelo._ No todos estamos hechos de piedra y podemos ver como todos a nuestro alrededor mueren uno por uno y quedarnos aquí sentados. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frívolo? Katniss y Peeta se fueron y probablemente no vuelvan.

-No vuelvas a decir eso- la amenazó.

-Estoy siendo realista- su mirada no podía quedarse fija. Sentía que a donde mirara vería dolor.

-No quiero enfrentarme a pensar en que eso pase- su voz se quebraba.

-¿Crees que a mí no me duele? Cada vez que enciendo la tele y ellos aparecen y ruego que tengan los dos brazos y las dos piernas. Me mata -sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos- no poder meterme a la pantalla y ayudarlos.

-Pues no parece- se quejó.

Cinna se rindió y se paró en una esquina.

-Es que hace unos meses no los conocía, no tenía la menor idea de cuánto iba a querer a esos dos… y a ti.

-¿A mí?- se tardó tres segundos en asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

-Sí, tú, gran idiota- lo comenzó a golpear en el pecho tratando de parecer ruda pero no estaba funcionando.

-No puedes atacar a alguien que quieres- dijo con burla y ternura. Parecía lapersona más feliz en el capitolio y los 12 distritos.

Pronto Portia se arrepintió. Acababa de decir algo que nunca podría retirar. Estúpidos ataques de sinceridad.

-Katniss se veía hermosa- se le escapó una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes en quién pensaba cuando estaba haciendo ese vestido?- la volteó a ver.

-¿Snow?-

-Si, Portia- cerró los ojos. Imaginaba a Snow en un sexy vestido blanco, dos kilos de gel en el pelo y zapatillas de 15 centímetros ¿tú crees?- movió la cabeza de adelante a atrás como una gallina.

-Pues debo decir-levantó una ceja- que tiene muy buena figura. Caderas anchas y lindas piernas.

Cinna no sabía cómo sentirse: celoso de que ella pensara en otro hombre, divertido al formarse en su cabeza al presidente de Panem vestido de novia o asustado de que Portia pensara que él era gay.

-Te imaginaba a ti en ese vestido, ¿de acuerdo? Con flores en las manos y una rebanada del mejor pan del capitolio- respiraba agitadamente. Si en algún momento lo iba a decir, no esperaba que fuera este. ¿Qué más daba? Sólo se vive una vez, y probablemente lo maten después por romper un florero o mirar feo a Snow, así que en su caso sólo se vivía una mitad.

-¿Pan?- inquirió.

-Así hacen en el Distrito 12-aclaró.

-Parece mucho más romántico que las tarugadas que hacen aquí. Me molesta que le dan más importancia a lo que ven que a lo que significa, con todos esos adornos y peinados.

-¡Portia, tú haces algunos de esos peinados!- se dio cuenta.

-Tal vez sea por eso-alzó los hombros-. Cuando conviertes lo que te gusta en tu trabajo encuentras la manera de odiarlo. Me gustaría vivir un día en uno de los Distritos, sólo para saber cómo viven los normales.

-No soportarías ocho horas sin tu jacuzzi- se rió. Aunque se burlara de ella, era lindo oír algo además de llanto o pláticas huecas para variar. Era muy difícil que eso pasara, y había que aprovecharlo.

-¿Qué- abrió los ojos como platos-, no tienen jacuzzis? Bueno, no me molestaría si estuviera contigo.

-Ya no estamos hablando de Katniss ¿verdad?- juntó su frente con la de ella por un rato.

-Nunca quise hacerlo- lo dijo muy bajito, pero él podía leer sus labios.

Ese día fue uno de los recuerdos más felices que Portia va a tener. No pensaron en los rebeldes, en no aparecerse en ese perfecto y deprimente lugar, sólo estaban ellos dos. Y era lo que más les gustaba. Podrían seguir hablando por siempre.

Se apoyaban el uno al otro en medio de una guerra. Uno al lado del otro, un hombro para la cabeza del otro, una mano que sostenía un pañuelo para las lágrimas del otro. Ese trabajo los estaba matando, debían escaparse y vivir como nómadas, pero se quedaron ahí a esperar. Juntos era un poco menos difícil.

* * *

No he acabado de leer los libros, ¡no me maten! No sé si me apegué lo suficiente a los personajes.

Para el **Reto: ¡Al Capitolio en aerodeslizador! **del foro** Hasta El Final De La Pradera.**


End file.
